What Can't Girls Do?
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Gojyo/OFC ties in with "Festival Nights" and "Death of a Dragon"


After seeing the sock on the door of the room she was supposed to be sharing with Kyoko Mai groaned in frustration and headed back into the town to find a bar she could spend the rest of the night in. Seeing as the festival was still in full swing Mai had no trouble finding somewhere to drink and seemed to amaze everyone with the amount of alcohol she could consume for such a small person,

"And here I thought pets weren't allowed in bars" a familiar lazy drawl made Mai turn around in her stool and glare at the red head,

"I am not a pet" Mai seethed,

"Sure you are! Sanzo's got the monkey and Kyoko's got you" Gojyo laughed and Mai aimed a kick at his shins which he dodged effortlessly, much to Mai's annoyance,

"What do you want?" she asked finally as the tall man sat down next to her,

"I figure since we won't be hearing from 'Kai or 'Kyo tonight we should have some fun ourselves" Gojyo winked at Mai and it took all her self-restraint not to blush like some vapid school girl, because yes Gojyo was attractive but Mai wasn't some two bit tart,

"I don't know what kind of _fun_ you're speaking about but I'm sure I don't want anything to do with it" Mai bit back

"Easy kid I was only gonna suggest a friendly game of cards" Gojyo smirked and Mai narrowed her eyes at him,

"Don't call me 'kid' I'm 24 years old!" she yelled making most of the patrons of the bar turn to look at her, "Alright erokappa you're on!" Gojyo just laughed and led Mai to a small booth where he took a pack of playing cards from one of the pockets of his jacket,

"I'll deal if that's ok with you Neko-Chan"

"Don't call me Neko!" Mai hissed

"Whatever you say Neko-Chan"

"Stupid over sexed bastard" Mai muttered under her breath as Gojyo dealt her the cards, now Mai was an expert at cheating and knew just how many hands to lose to make it look like she was horrible at gambling and just when to turn it around and make it seem like she had the best luck in the world.

So per her usual plan Mai let Gojyo win a few hands and threw him the appropriate barbed insults about how he was cheating or how the Gods must have decided today was a good day to pick on her until Gojyo was feeling more than confident in his skills,

"Oh look! Two pairs of Queens!" Mai said cheerfully with a sarcastic smile on her face, "I win again"

This had been going on for several rounds now. All the money Mai had 'lost' previously she'd won back in double from the over confident Gojyo, "Sure you don't want to quit while you're ahead. It seems like the Gods have chosen to mess with your life now"

"That's no different from any other day kid. The Gods have always been messing with me" Gojyo said seriously making Mai wonder just what could be so awful in Gojyo's life.

From where she sat all Mai could see was that he had three, well more like two really she corrected herself, good friends who would be more than willing to lay down their lives for him. He lived a pretty good life from what she had heard, he lived with Hakkai who mothered him and basically did all the housework and cooking so Gojyo didn't really have to do anything but win a few hands of cards to keep the food on the table.

Sure he had to travel with Sanzo who was without a doubt China's worst priest but when they got to India and concluded their 'business' he could go back to his cushy life whereas Mai and Kyoko would have to start again somewhere completely new and keep the fact that they were both Youkai well under wraps because if Humans were one thing it was untrusting, well most of them anyway.

A few more rounds and Mai was sure she now owned every earthy possession of Gojyo's and he finally called it quits, "You're a damn good player I'll give you that kid" he said lighting a cigarette with a match he found in his pocket,

"Yeah well it's how I make my money" Mai said trying to fasten Gojyo's headband around her own head since it belonged to her now,

"It's a little big on ya" Gojyo laughed as the red material slipped down onto Mai's left eye, "Here" Gojyo got up from his seat and walked around to Mai's side of the booth and fastened the cloth headband around her head, "Suits you" he laughed and this time Mai did flush, although she blamed that on the alcohol,

"I should probably see if Kyoko's done yet" Mai said standing up suddenly and rushing out of the bar,

"Kids shouldn't walk alone in the dark" Gojyo's voice beside her made Mai jump, she was sure she had outrun him when she'd finally stopped running, apparently not,

"Am not a kid" she mumbled as Gojyo pulled the smaller girl in close to his side,

"Then girls shouldn't walk alone in the dark. You never know what kind of sicko's are wandering about" the look in Gojyo's eyes told Mai he was thinking of someone in particular,

"Who are you thinking of?" Mai asked,

"This quack who calls himself 'Ni' he's apparently a Sanzo as well 'Ukoko' is the name he goes by. He's one fucked up piece of shit" Gojyo pressed Mai in closer to his side and Mai could smell the aftershave he wore as well as the cigarettes he was always smoking.

Suddenly Mai was very glad of the dark, it mean that if Gojyo was to look down at her smaller form he couldn't see the flush that had made its way across her face.

When the pair finally made it back to the inn the sock was still on the door of Kyoko's room and Mai could hear some very strange noises coming from the room not to mention the strange vines that had patterned the window,

"Shit he took off his limiters" Gojyo breathed,

"Kyoko too" Mai said, "It doesn't seem like they're being affected though" Mai said "All the same we should probably put a stop to whatever's going on"

"Nah leave them be" Gojyo said tugging Mai along to the room that was going to be Hakkai's, "You might as well sleep in it since Kai won't be"

"Yeah you're right" Mai said wondering why the thought hadn't occurred to her earlier,

"Night kid" Gojyo said stretching his arms above his head, before Mai could protest about being called a kid again Gojyo pressed his lips to hers briefly and then almost as soon as they made contact he had disappeared into his room leaving Mai very confused but also rather happy


End file.
